Lost In A Different World
by darkmoon903
Summary: RikuSora were finally able to relax with each other and are dating, but what happens when heartless and nightmares who are twice as strong as before come back and how will they be able to help their two new guests that can't seem to stand each other Join us in an adventure filled with new love with a bit of everything that this author loves. Axelroxas,Rikusora,Sasunaru.LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! I would just like to say that I really am excited about how this turns out cause this is like something that I have always wanted to right my very top 3 OTPs( one true pairings) will be in this fic and I'm just squealing as I write this cause like I said this has been something I had always wanted to write X3 I would like to thank the great YUKi- KYO- KIRA she gave me this wonderful idea and I recommend to read worlds together cause it is turning out so well and her other fics which are just as good!:D okay enough fangirling I have to get serious.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters this is for my fangirling purposes

Warnings: obviously yaoi later on and for now some shonen ai

Lost In a Different World

Riku and Sora were silently staring at the sunset. They were pretty tired that day, since the two have been training with their keyblades to keep in shape. (Plus Sora decided that it would be fun to play a few tricks on Tidus and Wakka and Riku ended up to have to break up the fight in the end.) They haven't seen any heartless in a long while, and it caused some unease all around the island, but Riku and Sora were too tired to even care at the moment. The two were relaxing and just drinking up all the sweet freedom they could get. It still was peculiar and brought great tension to them, but for now the two didn't really care and decided to just embrace each other.

The two had been going out for a while ever since the last battle with Ansem and were now in a very intimate position. Riku was leaning against the paupu tree with Sora lying against his chest in a light sleep. The two were wearing peaceful expressions on their faces.

When Sora found Riku once again he felt all sorts of emotions ranging from anger to relief and happiness (relief and happiness being the stronger ones of them all) during that journey he realized that he had stronger feelings for Riku than for Kairi. (After all he did cry his eyes out and at one point thought that he wouldn't mind being with Riku together in the darkness)

Later, he slowly began to realize that he loves Kairi more as a sister and that he likes Riku as more than just a best friend.

Sora first told Kairi about how he felt and Kairi just told him "I already know." Sora was confused at that point and Kairi explained that he "would always show a lot more emotions toward Riku" than for her. Sora felt bad and apologized but Kairi wasn't upset and said it was okay.

Then when they got back to Traverse Town Sora brought up the courage to confess. He told Riku about how he felt with a blush and a lot of stuttering in between.

Riku laughed and had told Sora that he knew about his feelings. Sora pouted upset that everyone else knew but him. Riku seeing that Sora was upset kissed him with tongue and all leaving Sora breathless and his face resembling a tomato. Thus becoming boyfriends.

But even after all that everyone still wondered what had happened to all the nobodies. They just disappeared and all of them said they would see each other again. Riku had to admit that he kind of missed them a little, since they could bring a little excitement into their lives.

Riku was beginning to dose off a long with his boyfriend when he heard thunder rumbling. He opened one of his eyes and at the corner of his eye he saw a dark spot in the sky. He immediately began to wake up his boyfriend Sora, since he knew something bad was about to happen.

"Sora. Hey Sora wake up!" Riku shook Sora roughly. The thunder was getting louder and louder.

"Nnnn Riku? What's wrong?

Lightning struck at a nearby tree that was a couple feet away scaring Sora awake. Riku quickly grabbed Sora's arm and began going into their cave. As he was making his way there the wind began picking up harshly cutting their skin and making them unable to breathe. Their clothes were flying everywhere, but once they got into the cave they calmed their breathing and Sora began panicking.

"Riku what's going on? " Sora looked at Riku fearfully this was the first time he had ever been through a storm this strong.

"I don't really know what's happening either Sora, but for now we should calm down and be ready for whatever is coming. " Sora could only nod and cuddle up to Riku. The wind was making it cold and all the two could do was hold each other for warmth.

The two stayed that way for a while, but a few minutes later it went quiet. The two noticing this looked out the cave to see what was happening. The scene they saw seemed all too familiar. Heartless were running around everywhere. They were coming from the dark vortex of clouds that have formed in the sky. The only difference though was that nightmares were also running around and they looked just as strong as the one that had dragged Sora into his own nightmare.

Riku and Sora could only gawk at the scene before them and there was still more coming in through that vortex and they were steadily being surrounded. The two summoned their keyblades ready to fight.

"Riku what should we do we're clearly outnumbered and I don't think we could defeat them so easily." Riku began looking for a way out, but he couldn't seem to find any way of escaping.

"Sora I have no idea what to do, but we need to find a way out of this and the only way is to fight our hardest and hope for some kind of chance."

The two were back to back fighting their way through all the heartless and nightmares completely in sync with each other creating a path away from the heartless. It seemed like hours until they were able to get to a safe spot and the two were too tired to fight. Sora had gotten a few scratches and scrapes, but he wasn't too badly hurt, but Riku made the mistake of worrying about Sora and checked to make sure if he was still alright and ended up being open for an attack on his right arm, which is now bleeding profusely. Neither of the two had any cure spells on them, since they never thought that they would need it for harmless training.

When Sora finally calmed his breathing he began looking at Riku. Riku was breathing erratically and blood was flowing all across his arm. Sora worriedly looked at Riku and immediately began to start doing the best he can to stop the bleeding. He ripped a piece of his sleeve from his black shirt and began tying it around Riku's bleeding arm making Riku wince in pain.

"Sorry Riku did that hurt?"

"Yeah, but only a little it's fine." Sora looked at the arm covered in blood and ripped the other piece of his sleeve and tried to wipe it off. As Sora looked at Riku's face he could see Riku's eyes weren't focused and the sleeve he had was already very wet with blood. Sora began panicking.

"Riku please don't fall asleep you have to stay awake!" He began to shake Riku. His eyes were already half lidded. "Riku don't close your eyes the heartless are still around and I won't be able to make it out of this alone!" Sora was already close to tears until he heard Riku chuckle.

"Idiot you can't cry just yet." He lifted his other arm to clear the stray tear that left Sora's face and gave a small smile. He began to stand up on shaky legs. His vision was still a little unfocused and his he felt like the world was tilting back and forth, but when he was about to go down Sora held him up.

The two smiled at each other and began trying to walk away from the scene until they saw thunder and the clouds swirling all around. The heartless seemed a little afraid, since they were also backing away, which could only mean that something big was about to come.

There was thunder and lightning all over it seemed like it would last forever until they heard screams and saw a black and orange blob fall out of the sky.

TBC

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay I finally got this done! I was actually excited to post it, but I was being dragged around last week and this week I was frantically trying to finish my summer homework. I curse the day people in vented school! I really didn't want to do it though T-T I would've rather done this but the stress was eating at me and I ended up not posting it the week it was supposed to be posted. I just hate life sometimes and hate my English homework, which I have yet not finished sadly T-T I'm so tired I mi9ght post something else this week depending on what happens to e this week since I will be in two AP classes and I have no idea how this new dc school I'm going to is gonna work out. I'm still sad though that I'm switching schools T-T, but I'm not too far from the last school I went to so I can always visit ^-^ Anway enough with my rants and excuses. I hope to see some reviews for this cause I will be really happy and maybe go up to 10 reviews? I would greatly appreciate it! Now ja ne! And REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Hey i'm very happy that i was able to update this one! - you don't know how excited I am since i love all these pairings, but now that i look at my summary i think it's pretty bad, so a new one is right here.

_Sora and Riku have been dating for awhile and are finally in peace, but what happens when the heartless return stronger than ever and what happens when two new visitors fall from the sky and can't seem to stand each other. Join us on the adventure filled with love, comedy, action and basically anything else out there cause who knows what will happen in this story._

Well what do you think better right? Anyways back to the story.

**Lost and Found**

If you were looking through Riku and Sora's point of view you could see two people falling, though they seemed very small from the distance, but the biggest difference from where they were standing and in the air where the two figures were currently free falling is that you couldn't hear the screaming of a certain blonde we all know and love.

"Ahhhh!" Sasuke what do we do? We're both low on chakra and we don't have enough energy to do any summons!" You teme this is all your fault!" Naruto continued flailing and panicking at the dire situation they were in yelling and blaming Sasuke for the situation they were in. "Shut up dobe! I'm trying to think here!" Sasuke looked everywhere for a place that could serve as a soft landing, but even on the ground there seems to be danger. There were creatures that just screamed danger and do not get too close but there really was no other way to dodge them so he decided to just fight head on.

From afar Riku and Sora could tell that those two were gonna be in danger and began to call on their keyblades but stopped when they saw that one of them slammed down and eliminated one of the heartless. Then the other one (who was blonde) did the same and then jumped high in the skies trying to create space from the dark purple creatures.

The two were fighting in an almost perfect sync without even looking at each other almost as if they have done this many times before, when really the two haven't fought alongside each other in a long time. Riku and Sora stood in awe for a few moments but realized they needed help to get away and the two looked completely tired and still dirtied and bloody from what seems to have been a battle before and began to jump into the crowd of heartless.

Riku and Sora began making their way towards the two newcomers fighting and batting away at all the heartless that came toward them. Riku couldn't believe that those two could hold their own against all of them they were already tough enough and to be handicapped still it was one amazing feat. Sora was also thinking the same thing the two were still able to go on and they didn't even have keyblades yet they were still able to hold their own against them. "Just where did they come from?" the two thought.

When Sora and Riku were close enough Sora began trying to catch their attention.

"Oi! You two! We all need to move and get out of here! At this rate we won't be able to make it! Sora caught their attention momentarily before the two began slashing and punching a few more heartless away again.

Sasuke and Naruto definitely heard them and completely agreed. They could feel their chakras getting closer but at the moment had their hands full and were still at a great loss of energy from the battle before. It was especially clear that they were weak when Naruto got pushed by one of them and earned a couple of scrapes which Sasuke had ended with a "dobe".

"Oi teme! We need to get out of here now!" The two began trying to make their way towards the brunette and silver haired teens. They were slashing and jumping towards the two until one of the heartless managed to take down both Sasuke and Naruto.

"Sasuke!" Naruto panicked and tried to slash at the heartless trying to make it let go but to no avail they had a tight hold on him. He looked for Sasuke trying to see if he was doing any better, but his eyes bulged wide and he thrashed and tossed his body even harder than before with panic in his eyes.

Sasuke must have been knocked out by them his body was hanging unconsciously and was slowly being carried away. The rest of the heartless also seemed to follow along slowly trailing behind the heartless that had captured Sasuke.

Seeing this angered Naruto it felt like he had been taken to the past when he used to be so helpless and weak. Seeing Sasuke being taken away and nothing he could do reminded him of when Sasuke had left for Orochimaru.

He hated it.

"Damn it! It's happening all over again! " Naruto internally screamed and continued to thrash his body around in order to escape.

It was until he saw strands of silver hair hanging in front of his face that he stopped for a moment.

When Riku and Sora saw the two getting caught they immediately ran to help them. The two had split up, Riku going for the blonde and Sora for the raven .

In his weakened state Riku had put all he had into his attack and swung his keyblade hard against the big heartless and had pulled Naruto to safety and away from the crowd of dark beings. He carried Naruto over his shoulder and made his way toward the cave where Sora and Riku had hid from the storm and then carelessly dropped Naruto on his butt.

"Ow! You could have been a little more gentle you ass!" Naruto began rubbing his aching butt and pouted angrily at Riku.

"Sorry, but I'm in a bit of a hurry. Your energy is already too drained and you won't be able to help much at the moment, but Sora my bo….. I mean best friend is trying to rescue your dark haired friend and he needs all the help he could get and I need you to stay here for a little bit. We'll be back." With that Riku had left in order to aid Sora.

Meanwhile Sora wasn't having it as easy as Riku. Sasuke was towards the center of all the heartless slowly being carried away and as Sora began to try and try again to get to the center he was continuously pushed back and attacked by them never being allowed to get even an inch close to him. Sora used all his energy slashing at them as much as he could and dodging each attack as he tried to get closer.

The heartless continued to move forward marching ahead slowly, mindlessly. They seemed to be going with no set destination until a portal appeared. at this point Sora was desperate to get the blonde' s friend back. He began to push himself through the crowd of heartless getting slashed and hit by them leaving scrapes and bruises and even drops of blood were coming out, but Sora ignored the pain and continued on. With him forcefully going through the crowd he got ever so close to Sasuke he was about make contact with his hand when he was all of a sudden thrown back out.

The heartless began going through the portal even the heartless carrying Sasuke. Sora tried to get his bearings together after getting the wind knocked out of him, but once he was able to see clearly the last thing he saw was the dark haired teen being carried away through a portal of darkness.

"Damn it! I let them get away!" Sora slammed his fists on the ground frustrated with the situation.

"Sora!" Sora could see Riku running towards him with a worried look on his face. It was then that he felt a drop of liquid run down his forehead and cheek to the sand.

Frustration and anger was apparent on Sora's face.

"I see you weren't able to get him back." Riku kneeled down and brought Sora to his chest. "I know it's frustrating, but we'll definitely get him back. What we have to do now is heal ourselves first and go to king mickey and report this. I bet his blond haired friend will have it harder than you that's why we have to remain strong and keep calm."

"Yeah I know Riku, but ….. but it just isn't fair! I was so close! They might turn him into a heartless for all we know and all because I wasn't able to get him in time! Me and you.." Sora sighed for a moment. Should know how that feels.

Riku's shoulders tensed at the memory of Sora close to becoming a heartless it was one of the scariest moments of his life and was one moment that could never be forgotten. To be honest Riku was glad that Sora wasn't a target of the heartless and that he wasn't the one being taken away or else Riku would go crazy and use whatever means to get Sora back even if it means calling back the darkness.

"Yeah I know, but for now we should tell our guest what happened to his friend. Here. Riku held his hand out toward Sora. "Let's go." Sora smiled a little and walked behind Riku

The two calmly made their way toward the cave where they found the blonde teen sitting on the sand with a faraway look on his face.

When Naruto heard footsteps by the cave he looked toward his two rescuers. When he noticed Sasuke wasn't anywhere with them his cerulean eyes saddened.

"I guess you couldn't get him in time." Naruto sighed." So what should we do now?"

Riku and Sora looked at each other then back at Naruto. "Well since this isn't only affecting you but the worlds of kingdom hearts it's time that we go meet with the king to talk about the situation. Sora and I will create a path to get there." Sora nodded and began to call on his pure heart to help create a path and Riku as well.

Now it was Naruto's turn to be amazed. They had just opened a door out of nowhere as if by magic. Naruto stood in awe for a few seconds until he heard a voice call out to him.

"Come on blondie! We have to go and meet King Mickey! The brunette smiled at him and waved at him to come toward the door. He went through and all he could see was bright light.

How the other two were still able to know where the hell they were going was a mystery but he tried to follow the sound of their footsteps. Once through all he could see was what seemed to be a giant garden with bushes shaped like people.

"Hey Kairi!" Sora greeted loudly. Naruto looked at where the brunette was waving and saw a girl with red hair dressed in a pink dress.

"Hey Sora! Riku!" Kairi began making her way toward the three teens with a big smile, but once she took a close look at their wounds her expression soured.

"Sora, Riku how come all of you are wounded?" What happened?"

"Haha it's a long story but we'll tell you when we first speak with the king." Sora answered. Kairi held a worried expression after that. She knew that something wasn't right seeing them in tatters and then needing to speak with the king. It all screamed danger.

"Are the heartless back?" Riku and Sora tensed remembering what they went through. Kairi saw the small motion and sighed. "I see. So they are back." Kairi turned her head towards the blonde and saw that he looked much worse than her two friends. She had no idea who the guy was.

" Who's the blond. I've never seen him around before and he looks more battered than you two."

Sora and Riku thought for a moment, but realized that they hadn't greeted each other properly. 'Well I guess now would be the time to properly greet each other." Sora smiled sheepishly."So what's your name?" Sora, Riku, and Kairi looked at Naruto in question.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki a ninja from Konohagakure. I already know your names are Riku Sora and Kairi after you've yelled out each other's names a few times, so it' nice to meet everyone.

When the three heard ninja coming out of Naruto's mouth the first thing that popped into their heads was Yuffie.

"I see so was your friend a ninja too?" Riku questioned seeming interested.

"Yeah."

"Well that explains how you and your friend were able to put on a great show when you two fought those heartless despite being injured heavily." Riku nodded to himself.

"Well now that we've greeted each other lets go and meet with the king." Riku took the lead and began making his way toward the throne room with everyone following behind him. While they were walking Naruto began taking a good look around it's been a long while since he's been at a castle. The last time he's seen a castle was when he went back in time to meet his father, but it wasn't as beautiful as this place which seemed like it was pulsing with pure energy and it looked much more enchanting.

Riku opened the door first and everyone entered. "Your majesty are you here!" There was no answer until the running of footsteps could be heard.

"Sora, Riku!" Donald yelled out happily

"Gawrsh. It's been a long time since we've seen you two! How have you been doing?" Goofy looked at the three boys closely and inspected them and saw how they were all injured. " Gawrsh what happened to you guys.?!"

"Hehe well we met with some trouble." Sora sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck." Donald came closer and looked closely at Naruto.

"Sora who's this?" Donald questioned looking at Naruto's face which was full of scratches and injuries. "He looks pretty ugly doesn't he?"

"Hey! For your information I was just in a battle to the death with my best friend who was trying to destroy our village! I'm sorry if you can't even recognize my face at the moment, but luxury wasn't a big thing where I came from since we were also in a war!" Naruto was breathing hard and more blood was spilling from the clenching of his fists. Kyuubi began to heal the small wound and it automatically disappeared.

The group stood surprised by Naruto's outburst and from watching his body heal from the injury he had inflicted on himself.

"Wow it seems like you've been through a lot, but I have to ask why hasn't your body healed like the small injury on your hand and how are you able to heal yourself?" Kairi began to try and pry. All of them looked at Naruto. They all were becoming more interested in the newcomer.

"Well at the moment I've lost too much energy and only have enough to heal small wounds and as to why I can heal that's a long story and I don't feel comfortable enough to tell you at the moment. Gomen." Naruto held his eyes down casted. The group became a little worried, but understood nonetheless.

"It's fine we understand. You don't need to tell us if you don't want to." Kairi comforted. Riku then all of a sudden spoke.

"Donald."

"Yes Riku?"

"Do you know where the king is?" The group listened attentively.

"Well he said that there was a few problems in traverse town and he decided it would be best if he went there himself."

"I see then we shall go to him immediately, but first we have to heal our wounds. I'll be back I'll go get the healing potions I left behind. You guys can just sit back and wait." After Riku left there was silence.

"So Naruto how long have you been training to be a ninja.?" Sora broke the silence as usual.

Naruto looked at Sora with his big cerulean eyes. "Well me and Sasuke have been training ever since we were little kids, but I've been training to be leader of my village.

"Wow that seems like a long time, but before I go any further into prying into your life how did you two manage to get here anyways."

"Well it all started when me and Sasuke were fighting."

Flashback

Naruto was currently out of breath, muscles were tense, and he was sweating covered in some blood. He could feel Madara's chakra close by, but Sasuke continued to attack not really caring if he was close or not only focusing on trying to kill Naruto. He landed a couple of punches and kicks towards Naruto's chest and face with some taijutsu, but so did Naruto.

The two were meeting each other blow to blow and both had a lot of damage. They were both out of breath and struggling to keep their eyes focused. Sasuke had his mangekyo sharingan activated still and Naruto was still in his final kyuubi form but both couldn't hold their final forms any longer and returned to normal.

"Sasuke just come back to the village! We don't need to drag this on any longer! Just look at us!'

"Hn so you expect me to stop just because we're both heavily injured or are you just weak and can't fight any longer dobe. "

"Sasuke! The village is our home! Itachi did all he could to protect this village, so you- why are you going against his wishes!" He saw Sasuke tense knowing Itachi was a sore spot, but continued on.

" If Itachi really did want revenge then he would have done it himself! If anyone has the right to kill it would be Itachi but he didn't because he cared about you!" That was the last straw. Sasuke immediately punched Naruto in the chest and kneed his gut making Naruto lose his breath.

Just shut up usuratonkachi! The village isn't my home anymore. Not after what the elders did and you can never understand this pain!

Sasuke continued to punch and kick Naruto, but Naruto eventually was able to land a swift punch to Sasuke's gut and able to get his bearings back.

"You're wrong." Naruto's eyes were downcast and Sasuke stopped for a moment wary of Naruto's change in attitude.

"Before I was alone and could only understand loneliness and was constantly hurt by others because I had the Kyuubi, but you were loved. You at least had people that cared I didn't have anyone until I met Iruka sensei and then we became best friends or even more brothers. At that time I didn't completely understand your pain until I lost you and I began to understand even more when I had lost Jiraiya sensei and had saw my mother and father who are still protecting me despite them being dead. Itachi did the same. He still lives on.

"Shut up you stupid dobe. Sasuke growled out. He landed a chidori on Naruto, but it was a clone. Naruto then came out with a rasengan.

Madara seeing that Sasuke was about to lose came in between the two and his mangekyo sharingan began creating a dark vortex. The two got sucked in and all they saw was darkness.

End of Flashback

The entire group stood with mouths open. Not really sure what to say. Sora was the first to speak.

"Wow that was really…. tense. Well that explains all the injuries you have at least, but when I saw you two fighting together you were both so in sync. I kinda thought that you were still friends you know?

At that moment Riku came into the room." Hey sorry I took so long."

After seeing the group so silent Riku raised an eyebrow in question as to why their behavior had changed. "So what did you guys talk about while I was gone?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well that's all i got lately I haven't had the motivation to write so this was kinda forced out, but i might be updating my other story Don't tell, since i haven't updated that in so long, so another chapter shall come who knows when, but I hope it doesn't take too long. Anyways Have a Happy New Years!**


End file.
